Dans les méandres de la Force
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Anakin agonise dans les flammes de Mustafar. Padmé se meurt de chagrin. Pourtant, la Force semble être là pour les réunir dans la mort comme une vieille amie qui veillerait sur eux. La vie et la mort comportent leurs lots de mystère.


**_Bonsoir_**

**_Voici un petit OS situé à la fin de ROTS quant Anakin agonise dans les flammes de Mustafar et que Padmé meurt après son accouchement._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les méandres de la Force<strong>

Il agonisait. Sa souffrance n'avait nul autre comparaison. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir afin que la douleur disparaisse. Pourtant, il continuait à s'accrocher.

Pas à la vie, non. Il voulait mourir. Mais, il s'accrochait au souvenir de la femme qu'il avait passionnément aimé et qu'il continuait d'aimer tout autant.

Si seulement, il l'avait écouté. Mais non. Il s'était montré égoïste et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il avait même pensé qu'elle l'avait trahi. Quelle absurdité !

Jamais, elle n'aurait fait cela. À présent, il le savait mais c'était un peu tard pour le reconnaître et surtout, pour vouloir s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Parce que sa Padmé était très loin de lui en ce moment. Où ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus ici. Obi-Wan avait dû l'emmener.

Obi-Wan. Il ne savait même pas s'il le haïssait toujours ou pas. Quelle importance au final ? Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Sa main droite mécanique, désormais unique, s'ouvrait et se fermait dans le vide comme si elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose. C'était la seule partie de son corps qui ne lui faisait pas mal.

Le reste de son corps, lui, n'était que souffrance continue. Mais le pire sans doute était qu'il était en train d'agoniser par manque d'oxygène.

Ses poumons en feu ne parvenaient plus à respirer et il s'étranglait à moitié lorsqu'il essayait de les faire fonctionner lui procurant de nouvelles douleurs dans la poitrine.

Les flammes avaient tant brûlé sa peau qu'elles avaient mis à nu sa chair désormais calcinée. Et à chaque souffle de braise, il lui semblait que son corps s'enflammait à nouveau. Horrible.

Il était là, gisant misérablement sur une plage de cendre dans la douleur avec ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et changer le temps.

Revenir au moment où il avait fait l'erreur fatale de basculer du côté obscur de la Force. À cause de son choix, il avait tout perdu. Il songea alors avec une grande tristesse à Padmé.

_Padmé._

- ...

Il essaya de prononcer son nom mais seul un horrible rauque sortit de sa bouche. Au passage, de nouvelles cendres lui emplirent la bouche le rendant à moitié fou de douleur.

Pourquoi devait-il continuer de souffrir ainsi de la sorte ? N'avait-il pas été suffisamment puni pour ses crimes ? Pourquoi ne lui accordait-on pas la mort une fois pour toutes ?

Ses yeux ne purent pleurer mais ils brillaient et parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Sachant qu'il avait touché le fond et qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, il cessa de se battre.

S'il cessait d'essayer de respirer, s'il cessait d'ouvrir et fermer sa main, s'il arrêtait de penser alors peut-être que tout s'arrêterait tout seul ?

Il songea alors à la Force. Obi-Wan et Yoda lui avaient souvent parlé de la vie après la mort dans les courants de la Force. Sauf que personne n'y était encore arrivé.

Et si c'était ça la solution ? La Force ? Anakin la laissa alors la submerger comme jamais auparavant et s'abandonna à elle. Il sut alors aussitôt que c'était le bon choix.

Sa souffrance s'arrêta et il trouva enfin le répits qu'il espérait tant. Il songea une dernière fois à Padmé et alors, sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer il se sentit comme transporté.

Alors, il cessa d'ouvrir et de fermer sa main mécanique, de lutter pour respirer et ferma les yeux. Si c'était la mort qui venait enfin le chercher, tant mieux.

Il l'accueillait à bras ouvert comme une amie qui venait le réconforter. La vision apocalyptique de Mustafar disparut et bientôt une nouvelle apparut.

C'était une sorte d'hôpital ou de centre médical. Mais, tout était calme et surtout il n'y avait personne. Pas un souffle de vie.

Pourtant, quelque chose l'attirait dans cet endroit. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par la Force. Elle, elle savait. Alors, il s'avança dans le couloir.

La Force était invisible, indétectable et intouchable. Pourtant, Anakin la distinguait et pouvait même la sentir comme jamais auparavant. Elle était juste devant lui.

Elle lui montrait le chemin à suivre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte mais il était à nouveau lui. Entier. Avec ses deux jambes. Même son bras droit était en chair.

Et sa peau ne comportait aucune brûlure. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient à nouveau son visage sans cicatrice. Mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il n'entendait même pas ses pas.

Et bientôt, il atteignit sa destination finale. Une petite chambre fermée par des baies vitrées. Mais, ce qui importait c'était la personne assise de dos dans la pièce.

_C'était elle. _Même de dos, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle se retourna. Elle sourit. Elle portait une robe blanche et son gros ventre avait disparu comme si elle avait accouché.

Mais, il s'en moquait. Elle était là. Devant lui. Sublime comme toujours. Non, encore plus que d'habitude. Belle, simple, souriante, parfaite.

Elle lui tendit la main et il vint tout naturellement la saisir. Sa peau était si douce et agréable à toucher. Il porta sa main à sa joue. Maintenant, il était comblé.

Elle était là, avec lui. Ils étaient réunis dans les méandres de la Force comme jamais. Leur amour avait toujours était si profond qu'une connexion s'était installée entre eux.

Même à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, Anakin avait toujours pu la sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là, c'était tout simplement parfait. Séparé de deux mondes, il avait réussi à la rejoindre.

Et il ne la laisserait plus jamais repartir. Non. Plus jamais. Ensemble à jamais. La Force se manifesta alors une nouvelle fois. Elle demandait aux amants de la rejoindre.

Main dans la main, ces derniers se tournèrent vers elle. Et ils n'hésitèrent pas car ils savaient que la Force les garderaient unis pour l'éternité. Alors, ils la rejoignirent pour toujours.

**[...]**

- Padmé ?

Allongée sur une table médicale, Padmé Amidala Skywalker aux portes de la mort, reconnut la voix d'Obi-Wan quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il la regardait avec ses grand yeux bleus gris d'un air très inquiet. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche ? Quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

Padmé aurait bien aimé l'écouter, mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Elle le savait. Sa vie, son âme n'étaient déjà plus dans ce bas monde. Sa place était ailleurs désormais.

Auprès de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Près de son Ani qui l'appelait et l'attendait là-bas. Et elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour qu'ils soit réunis à jamais. Tous les deux à jamais.

La jeune femme ne sentait plus son corps et encore moins sa main qu'Obi-Wan serrait désespérément entre les siennes. Il était temps qu'elle parte à présent.

Esquissant un faible sourire, Padmé regarda une dernière fois son ami Jedi. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle devait lui dire. Juste qu'il sache la vérité sur Anakin.

- Obi-Wan... il y a encore du bon en lui, je le sais.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Maintenant, elle pouvait y aller. Alors, elle ferma les yeux en même temps que sa tête se coucha sur le côté. Sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois.

Et, elle expira.

Quelque part loin de là dans les flammes de Mustafar, celui qui encore hier avait été l'un des plus grands Jedi de la Galaxie n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un souvenir.

Il n'était même plus un homme. Il avait tout perdu jusqu'à son propre corps. Et pourtant, sa conscience le tenait en vie comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

Mais quoi ? Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui désormais ici. Anakin Skywalker était mort. Mais, il restait Vader et sa colère, sa haine pour la Galaxie entière.

Mais avant toute chose, il se détestait davantage lui-même. Et seule la haine serait désormais son amie car Skywalker mort, seul Vader subsistait.

Oh. Anakin était encore là, quelque part, il le sentait mais il était comme mort. Une part de lui avait disparu. Il le sentait et pour continuer à vivre, il fallait que Vader prenne sa place.

Anakin se battrait sans aucun doute. Il lui infligerait sa douleur et ses souvenirs mais le côté obscur devait le faire taire pour que sa souffrance cesse.

Et alors qu'un homme encapuchonné s'approcha de lui escorté par deux clones, Darth Vader continuait de lutter pour rester en vie. Il avait encore des choses à accomplir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je dois avouer que c'est un peu étrange comme concept mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Après tout, la Force a ses secrets que l'on ignore.<em>**

**_Et puis, c'est aussi un peu ma façon de m'expliquer le passage d'Anakin à Darth Vader :)_**

**_À mes yeux, Anakin a bel et bien perdu une part de lui-même sur cette maudite planète de Mustafar au même titre que son corps._**

**_C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que cette part de lui, de son âme avait rejoint celle de Padmé dans les courants de la Force. Mouais, c'est bizarre je l'admets :D_**


End file.
